Inner Fire
by Artistically Creative
Summary: Azula,still a bit crazy reflects on her sad past and present.  Zuko, being the older brother knows he has to help his younger sister. Zuko becomes kind towards her but Azula just suspects it. Meanwhile a new rebel arrises threathening to restart the war.
1. Azula, reflections

**Author's Note:Finally my very first fanfic. Now's the only time I realized that it was really hard to make one-if you want to make it good at least. Mostly about Zuko and Azula. With some sibling love too! There are going to be 2 versions to this fic. But believe me the other one is really,well kind of boring. Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><strong>AZULA'S POV:<strong>

As I gazed at the wall I continued to reflect on my past.

That day, the day I was supposed to be crowned as "Fire Lord Azula". The day of not only my coronation but the day of the faithful Agni Kai. The day I fell into my insanity, the day of my mental breakdown, the day that water bender peasant defeated me, the day that I, Princess Azula of the fire nation was brought in a place like this. An even worst place suited for a noble of royalty than that circus that Ty lee joined. But she came there on her own free will. While I came here forcefully.

In the past years, no one has come to visit me at all.

Well, how should I know if it was already years since

_**Every Second **_

_**feels like a Minute.**_

_**Every Minute**_

_**feels like an Hour.**_

_**Every Hour**_

_**feels like a day.**_

_**Every Day of my useless life**_

_**feels like a week of waste.**_

_**Every Week of sadness**_

_**feels like a Month of nothing.**_

_**While Every Month of nothing**_

_**feels like a year of lonliness,**_

_**Every Year of my life filled with being alone**_

_**yet feels like another decade of stupidity!**_

Nobody cares about me.

The only reason why Zuzu, my stupid brother put me here, was just to show the world that he did care for his younger sister. That he was loving, forgiving and caring enough to not kill me. But to put me somewhere, somewhere like this mental health facility were I could actually get better, probably a change to in my personality, have a change of heart and lastly have a fresh new heart. Like I said NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME! And you know what? My mother was wrong. She did not love me! She never did and everyone keeps lying about it! Everybody even my own father lied that he did actually care about me.

My father, who I thought was the greatest bender in the world

But I was wrong, because now he dosen't even have his bending.

My father, who I thought was the greatest father in the world that I thought anybody could ever have.

But I was wrong once again, because now I know that he, he is the worst I could ever have. And listening to him only got me nowhere at all!

Now I don't even know if I truly even have a family, that would actually love and support me.

Truly ever even had a real friend who would stick out for me and never betray me, no matter what the cost.

Truly ever even had a real full childhood where things were full of joy and happiness.

Or truly ever even had a real life where sure maybe I would have some mistakes, but I had something to live for, someone to ever even be important too.

All I really do now is sit in my bed made out of wood with a thin mattress. All I ever do is sleep, drink , eat and if I need to go to the bathroom they just escort me there in chains with 12 guards, all elite firebenders. 6 on each side.

I hallucinate daily,

Mostly about the people who I thought loved me or at least cared for me.

My former friends and my so-called family, including my mother, who never cared for me, are usually the ones I usually hallucinate of. But if not them well then my nemesis- the Avatar, that blind earthbender Toph, I think, that water tribe peasant boy, Sokka, and lastly,

the girl friend of the Avatar,

the sister of the water tribe boy,

the frienemy (as far as I can tell to most of thier arguments) of the blind earthbender,

and finally,

the water tribe peasant who cleverly beat me at the day of Sozin's comet,

the water tribe peasant who beat me on the day that was supposed to be my finest hour,

the water tribe peasant who beat me on the day that was supposed to be my coronation,

the water tribe peasant who beat me on the day that I was supposed to be crowned as "Fire Lord Azula".

the first female Fire Lord,

the prodigy,

the one who could produce blue flames, and at a very early age can already generate lightning

the favored child of Former Fire Lord, and presently Phoenix King Ozai.

But she was the one who took it all away from me, and so was my brother.

I just finished my latest hallucinations in the morning

Or at least I thought it was morning since the guard/waiter told me that it was my breakfast. I have a feeling it's afternoon now.

So now everyone in this world ever expects me to do is to just sit around, reflect on my past and other things just to wake up from my insanity. I don't attack anybody here anymore, since after all, all my hope of escaping is long gone. Even if I still do not attack anybody. The hospital still dosen't trust me enough to let go of my chains and the guards. Not even at least make the climate higher in here. They actually lowered it a bit more after I stopped attacking everyone. They probably thought I plan of lowering they're guards just so that when I look so innocent i'll just start attacking them. But no, I won't do that. Shocked?. Should be. But there's no point anyways. When my hope was gone long ago. So was the plans I held on to for my escape.

A few words to explain why I'm crazy?:

Imagine, being abandoned by your only friends,  
>Because they like your brother more than you,<p>

Your own Mother thinking you were a monster,  
>Then leaving,<p>

Your dad is the only one who you think loves you,  
>But your just a pawn in his plans,<p>

So the only way you could make yourself feel good,  
>Is to kill your brother,<p>

Then you go to a mental health facility,  
>Where they treat you everyday,<p>

No one comes to visit you because they know you're crazy,  
>In the end you know that monsters don't have happy endings,<p>

And your whole life is filled with sadneess,  
>But most importantly,<br>It is filled with never-ending madness.

"Prince- Ms. Azula here is your lunch for today." the waiter / guard suddendly said kindly interrupting my thoughts.

I just sighed before officially speaking for the officially speaking for the first time since I've been here.

"How long have I been here?" I asked the man just tiny bit kindly.

The man just sighed as well.

A moment of silence was upon us both.

"Are we both just going to have a sighing contest here? Or are you going to tell me the answer?" I snapped with a piercing glare.

The man sighed again. " 4 months." he replied in a deep voice as if trying to pretend that only this was his fake voice. Was it? He was wearing a helmet so I could'nt read his expression nor even see his face and what he looked like. Did I know who he was? Was he just pretending that I didn't know him?

Curiousity overwhelmed me. I could'nt help it. I felt like I just knew this person somehow.

It was only then that I realized that I've been studying him for nearly 10 minutes. I could feel him tense up. Fear. Probably because I've been analyzing him through a glare for so long.

The man sighed again

_**Now this was certainly starting to get annoying! Why does this man keep on sighing all the time!**_

_**Can't he just get straight to the point? I thought angrily. Resist urge not to fire bend at him! My fists were clenching tightly I could already feel it making scars because of my sharp nails!**_

I groaned. Not because I could'nt stand the annoying man but because of the pain! It hurt so badly.

My eyes were stinging I was already about to cry because of the pain. I noticed that the man noticed my pain and the clenching of my fists. And he finally spoke up.

And I knew from that moment who on earth he was.

_**Just...**_

_**3 words**_

_**1 name**_

_**7 syllables**_

_**15 letters**_

_**9 vowels**_

_**6 consonants**_

_**and I directly knew who he was.**_

"Azula are you okay?" he asked franatically sensing my pain.

"Zuko?"I screamed half-knowingly, recognizing the voice, he obviously already told me his identity.

"**What on earth are you doing here?" I shouted at my brother at the top of my lungs.**

I groaned.

Oh, I was definitely going to get a sore throat after this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I hope you all liked it and I guess I might be planning to put a chapter 2 to this after. If I get inspired. And maybe if someone at least reviewed. I am very open to suggestions, compliment, comments, violent reactions ( I doubt it if this would happen), and writing tips I'm just new here so I will definitely need a lot of that. Please review and PM me for writing tips please!**

**CHAPTER #2 COMING-UP SOON!:D**


	2. Zuko, reflections

**Author's Note:**

**So I am very sorry for the long wait. HOPE YOU PEOPLE LIKE IT!:**D

* * *

><p>This conversation was going nowhere like he planned it. Zuko knew there was a teensy tiny bit that he could get away with his plan. Not until Azula suddendly got hurt. Or was it her again being clever just for her to get the information that she always wants? He knew it was too late. He knew that even though he lied she would still know that he did.<p>

Noticing his defeat, he did something he wanted to do later on.

He slowly and carefully slid of the helmet that protected his identity, well at least since he slipped up.

**Zuko's POV:**

"What are you doing here Zuzu,and-"

"Don't call me that!" I interrupted suddendly. _I guess old habits to die hard don't they? I thought_

"To continue with my questions since you obviously still are hot-headed, Well, What are you doing here and Why?" Azula continued asking.

I sighed.

This conversation was going nowhere like I planned it to.

"Lately the doctors said that you were actually progressing for the first time in well... months so I wanted to see how you were." I explained.

"Why do you make everything so complicated for yourself Zuzu?" She murmured quietly that any single bit quieter there was a little bit of a chance that Zuko would'nt be able to hear it.

"Well then why did you have to dress up like a guard?" Azula asked. "I didn't know that you actually did community service," she insulted.

Trying to ignore her insults was hard but I managed. "For the past months the guards and the people that were observing you said that you stopped attacking them lately and the doctors studying you actually said that you were making progress with your mental health. But just to be sure what they were saying were true I tried dressing up like a guard and acting like one to see if it was true." I replied.

Well... I guess trust issues runs in the family don't they?" She asked/insulted. I had to admit it was becoming hard to tell.

"You still didn't answer one of my questions: Why? Why would you do that?"Azula continued asking.

"Because Azula, I love -" I didn't even get the chance to finish my sentence since Azula interrupted.

"Enough!" She screamed. While I jumped a little bit from my seat at the loudness and irritation of her voice.

"ENOUGH! About all of this love thing that's basically pointless!" She continued shouting. Tears growing in her eyes. Only until then was the time I ever realized why she's the way she is even before her mental breakdown.

"That's the point isn't it?" I asked her.

But she didn't respond.I didn't really mind so I just continued.

"You think in this world nobody loves you're wrong. You're my younger sister Azula and I would do everything I could to make you feel better. To make you have a much better life, than the life you had before."I said.

"Azula you're not alone and now I understand why we were never really close as brother and sister. You were close to dad and well he 'loved' you, while you pretended that you really wanted it. I was close to mom and she loved me and I wanted it. But I wanted dad's more while you wanted mom's. But our paths were different. You didn't really get much of a chance any more since mom left and when she was here you wanted it but you never really succeded. While I was a bit luckier... Dad was still there I had my chances and since you lied to him. He accepted me a little bit more. So I got lucky. " I explained sadly.

Because it really was sad. Sad for me and my little sister Azula. Who does love people but makes it unobvious that she has to set free.

We both stared at each other while I was explaining. Azula caught my eye and I could feel that she felt very sad and depressed about though she had a blank expression. Although, her sadness and depression meant I was right. Silence was upon us both. A few seconds passed. While seconds turned to minutes I finally broke the silence.

"All along we've been jealous of one another just because we both had something that seemed impossible to have. It's just like one of the things Uncle told me when I was on search for the Avatar.'You can't have everything, cause in the end some things might just feel like a funny waste of your hard work for nothing.'". I had to admit though. Uncle had told me lots of things when I was on the search of the Avatar. But it didn't really occur to me that time if I even needed the information. Now I know that I do, not only in ruling as the Fire Lord but also when it comes to helping my sister.

Feeling like my sister was not going to say anything any more. I hugged her tight. I knew that even if she was chained it was still a bit dangerous to touch especially hug. But I just couldn't help it. Everything happened so fast. The realization hit me almost as hard as Toph could hit someone with a gigantic rock. Why did I only realize this now? I mean I knew that Azula was in a tough position and all that. But knowing that nobody ever loved you. Feeling so alone. I mean I never felt like that. Sure it was hard when my mom left but my Uncle was still there. I started to feel something wet running on my back. And I realized it was my sister hugging me back and crying. It hurt me. Not because the crying offended me in a way and something like that but because it was saddending to see her cry like that. Cry like a human. Not like that crazy beast she was at that mental breakdown of hers at the Agni Kai during Sozin's Comet.

**Azula's POV:**

I knew I was hugging him and he was just hugging me back...

And come to think of it I loved the feeling of being loved. Of being hugged by someone that really and truly loves me. The feeling was just well, loving.

And then after that I heard 3 words which felt like changed my very life in this mental hospital.

Made my life a little bit happy and joyful.

Less sad and angry.

A little bit lively and something worth living.

Something that feels a bit forgiving and LOVING!

3 words

13 letters

8 vowels

6 consonants

6 syllables

and lastly,

1 name.

When he said that it changed my life... FOREVER.

MADE ME THINK THAT I WAS'NT A MONSTER.

MADE ME THINK THAT I WAS A HUMAN.

MADE ME THINK THAT I HAD A HEART.

MADE ME THINK THAT I HAD A CHANCE TO CHANGE INTO A BETTER PERSON.

NOT SOMEONE CLEVER AND CONNIVING

NOT SOMEONE HEARTLESS AND RUTHLESS

NOT SOMEONE EVIL AND VILE

NOT SOMEONE MEAN AND RUDE

NOT SOMEONE FEARED AND NOT LOVED

BUT SOMEONE WHO CAN CHANGE

SOMEONE WHO COULD LOVE

SOMEONE WHO COULD CARING

SOMEONE WITH A HEART

SOMEONE WITH PITY

SOMEONE LESS EVIL

SOMEONE BETTER THAN BEFORE

"I love you, Azula". My brother said.

"I always have I just never really showed it to you." he continued

" I love you Azula, I really do." he said again.

" I love you to Zuko." I finally replied.

Knowing that I have always loved him.

BEFORE, NOW , AND FOREVER!

* * *

><p>The end...<p>

**KIDDING! NOPE NOT THE END OF THE STORY BUT THE END OF THE CHAPTER,...**

**Author's Note:**

**Well I hoped you guys liked it and there's gonna be more! Soon-er. That's cause this might be on hold for a FEW DAYS. Im gonna start writing my other story: Holding Hands.**

**Which if you people liked this one well then holding hands you'll like a lot...better. I think.**

**Oh and it would really mean a lot to me if you readers told people about this fic!**

**It would also be nice if you guys took a little peek at my profile. There's a poll AND a contest going on over there...Which no one seems to care about nor look at.. Sad...**

**Please vote in my poll and join the contest...**

**Oh and T.Y. to people who reviewed and put this on alert! You guys rock! :D :)) :)**

**And just chill! The story's going to be on hold for like a few days only! You guys might think I'm just updating it again...**

**Please review and send me writng tips! Nobody's giving me any... sad...**

**oh well.**

**-Sofia...a new author!...**


End file.
